No Consequences
by Katrina
Summary: "I remember what you did, you know," he muttered with a hint of resentment. "What you said to him…me, how you acted. It's hazy, but as I stand here, I can recall everything, Emma." Ficlet. Captain Swan. Emma/Hook. Minor Spoilers for the finale.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** Set during season 3 finale. Minor spoilers.

**PAIRING:** Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Captain Swan.

**SYNOPSIS:** "I remember what you did, you know," he muttered with a hint of resentment. "What you said to him…_me_, how you acted. It's hazy, but as I stand here, I can recall _everything_, Emma."

**NO CONSEQUENCES**

"Can you please slow down?" Emma Swan grumbled in annoyance as she tripped over yet another tree root. "I can barely breathe in this get up let alone chase after _you_."

Killian Jones slowed his pace then turned suddenly, his long leather coat swirling around his legs as he waited for the blonde to catch up.

"I apologise, Swan," he said tersely, his expression unmoved as he watched her stumble again even though she shot him an angry glare.

"I can't believe you're still mad about what happened," she stated incredulously when she finally reached him.

"I'm _not_," he refuted indignantly, the tense line of his jaw and unhappy frown suggesting otherwise.

"Really?" she scoffed with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head. "Whatever you say, Hook."

She went to walk past him but his next words stopped her in her tracks.

"I remember what you did, you know," he muttered with a hint of resentment. "What you said to him…_me_, how you acted. It's hazy, but as I stand here, I can recall _everything_, Emma."

He looked at her then and she gasped as she saw that it wasn't the expected anger or even jealousy reflected in his oh so blue gaze…but rather _hurt_ instead.

Guilt crashed over her like a waterfall, almost robbing her of all her breath as she opened and shut her mouth trying to say something, _anything_ to justify her actions. But she couldn't, because in all honesty she'd revelled in playing the part of a bar wench.

Even now she could see his look of utter enthralment as she'd leaned over the table provocatively, trying to tempt him with her…charms. To his credit, he'd kept his eyes locked on hers and even though that wasn't the man she now knew, the connection was still there, still real. It was like a tangible thing that she could almost reach out and touch. From then on it had been all far too easy to just go of her inhibitions. To be able to flirt and tantalise Killian…_Hook_ without having to worry about any of the consequences, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Except, apparently, there _were_ consequences after all.

"Look, it didn't mean anything…" she began.

"Aye, I know that all _too_ well," he cut in, a tinge of bitterness colouring his tone.

"I was just doing what you asked," she snapped irritably, taking a step towards him.

"Were you?" he challenged, his voice rising a little. Off her nod, he asked, "Then tell me why, when you suspected that _I_ had already left the Jolly, did you agree to go with _him_ back to my ship?"

Emma's eyes widened at the accusation and her stomach lurched. She wasn't ready to have this conversation, didn't even expect that he would bring it up.

"I…I…" she stuttered, trying to desperately think of something that sounded remotely realistic rather than admit to truth.

"Because I'm certain I gave you a chance to decline my…_invitation_, such as it was," he continued, his distaste with his past self obvious from the way he spoke.

The hurt look was back in his eyes again and Emma found she wanted nothing more than to ease it anyway that she could.

"I didn't want you taking someone else back instead, okay?" she blurted out loudly.

His eyebrows rose at her admission, the surprise shining bright in his eyes.

"What?" he asked incredulously after a few moments shocked silence.

Emma sighed and raised a hand to rub her temple lightly, trying to ease the tension that she could feel beginning to radiate through her body.

"You heard me," muttered grouchily as she let her hand drop back down to her side, feeling suddenly weary. "And just so you know, I wasn't actually going to _do_ anything…apart from knock him out and then _you_ did that anyway."

His eyes narrowed consideringly then he tilted his head to the side a moment before taking a step towards her, then another and another until he was as close as he could be without actually touching.

Holding her ground, she looked up at him and felt her heart begin to pick up speed in her chest. The familiar scent of his leathers filled her senses and her traitorous body swayed towards him slightly, remembering exactly what it felt like to be held in his arms and wanting nothing more than to be there again.

"So, what you're saying, love, is that if _you_ couldn't have me tonight, then no one could?" he suggested softly, a small smile now playing at his lips.

"Maybe," she murmured in response, her gaze flicking down to his mouth then back to his eyes again.

"Good," he acknowledged on a whisper.

It would have been so easy for her to just kiss him then. She wanted to, so much, but it wasn't the right time, literally and figuratively.

Disappointment clouded his eyes as she forced herself to take a step back from him and she had absolutely no doubt that her own expression mirrored his exactly.

One day soon she knew she'd have to address whatever it was that was slowly but surely blossoming between them but until then her only focus had to be on getting her parents to fall in love.

Once they'd achieved that and returned to Storybrooke, well then, she decided to herself with a smile, was when the fun would begin.

END

Reviews please? :)


End file.
